Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) content and devices are emerging in today's technology marketplace. However, as recognized herein, there may be instances where a user's immersion in such content can be dangerous to the user, such as when the user is interacting with a virtual reality environment and collides with a real-world object that the user was not aware of owing to the user's immersion in the virtual reality environment. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problem.